Ligaments are formations of fibrous connective tissue and combine two or more anatomical structures. The cruciate ligaments of the knee joint are fibrous bundles crossed with one another to support the joint itself and allow its joint movements. Many individuals—in particular those who practice a sport—undergo damage to these ligaments. These ligaments are not the only ones to get damaged, however they are the most frequent and most critical ones as regards their recovery process.
In order to reconstruct the tendons damaged upon a lesion there exists a technique known as “autologous”. According to this surgical technique, a fiber bundle is used, which is taken from the ligaments which are used as a basis to reconstruct the damaged ligament. This technique is very invasive and cannot be always applied.
In response to the “autologous” technique, devices have been developed to “simulate” a ligament. Such devices have the shape and size of the ligament to be replaced and are made of polyester. At the ends thereof, there are fixing means (staples, anchors or absorbable or non-absorbable synthesis screws) to stably fix the artificial ligament and allow the partial reconstruction of the ligament tissue thereon. The implant of artificial ligaments of this type is final, over time a part of ligament reconstructs thereon and integrates its functions. Such devices ensure a good biocompatibility, however they have some drawbacks related to their mechanical function. In fact, their flexibility is acceptable but not excellent. Therefore, the performance of such devices is valid even if with some drawbacks, especially as regards the mechanical functionality. However, such a drawback can be especially insidious because such devices can be damaged even shortly after their installation, thus requiring a new operation to replace the device.
These drawbacks caused the “autologous” technique to be the predominant choice despite its limitations.